


Sunset

by Saku015



Series: MerMay 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Crush at First Sight, Fluff and Humor, M/M, MerMay, MerMay 2020, Merpeople
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: While running at the beach, Bokuto sees a mermaid watching the sunset.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: MerMay 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xev (Xevikan15)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/gifts), [nori_owlette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts).



> Day 3: Sunset.  
> Day 2: Fantasy.

Bokuto loved running on the beach after heir afternoon practice. Most of his teammates said that he was helpless and didn’t know how to relax – expect Hinata and Kuroo. Kuroo only chuckled, while Hinata told him time and time again that he was the coolest person alive for being so determined. Needless to say, that only fueled him with more energy.

He met the beautiful creature during one of running session as well. It was a summer day and the sun was already setting on the horizon. Bokuto was smiling as he picked up his speed, lifting his head up to concentrate on what was in front of him – he had already had some nasty falls not doing so. 

That was when he spotted it. At first, he had no idea what he was seeing. The creature was sitting on a cliff, looking at the sunset with a slight smile. What grabbed the dual-haired boy’s attention, however, was the others’ tail. It was long – so long it reached in the water – and was consisted of beautiful deep blue scales. 

Bokuto let out a surprised noise and the mermaid – because it has to be one! – turned his head towards him. Bokuto felt his yaw drop. He had never seen more beautiful blue eyes all his life!

”Um…” he started, but as soon as he spoke up, the mermaid jumped back in the water. ”Hey, wait!” The young man exclaimed, stepping one step closer, but it was too late. It was as if the mermaid wasn’t there at all.

”He was so pretty, Kuroo!” Bokuto whine to his best friend as he sat at the table, waiting for dinner to be done.

”I know that your fantasy can run wild, but this is too absurd even from you,” Kuroo spoke up from beside the stove, where he stirred their curry for the night. ”Mermaids don’t exist, bro.”

”But I saw him!” Bokuto insisted – he knew himself well and that his mind was not creative enough to create that kind of beauty. ”I saw him just as clear as I see you!”

”If he is so real take a photo of him,” Kuroo said, looking over his shoulder. Bokuto’s, gaze darkened and the dual-haired boy slammed his hand on the table.

”Don’t you pay attention to what I have just said?! He ran away from me which means he is afraid of humans!” Bokuto said, his voice raising with every word.

”Wow, calm down, bro!” Kuroo said, raising his hands up in defeat. He turned back to the stove and saw that their dinner was ready. ”Wanna eat somethin’? Food always boosts your mood,” he said with a cat-like grin, but his best friend only stood up and left the table.


End file.
